The Portal of Oslemlip
by FunnyApple13
Summary: Delia Firewall is depressed about what is happening. The portal on the cybersite Oslemlip is back and has gained more dark power. She does not let her little sister, Trixie know about this. So Delia goes and picks up her four TRUSTED friends, will this portal be closed before cyberspace is no more? (Everything is mine except Angelo who belongs to bubbleberrycrush)
1. Chapter 1: The Portal has Returned

It was ten o'clock at night and Delia Firewall still had her eyes locked on her laptop screen. She was researching more and more about the portal of Oslemlip. Although Oslemlip is an unknown cybersite, it still contains a whole lot of dark energy. Delia thought she had got rid of the portal back in 7th garde through a transcript she installed on her computer. Her dark brown eyes moved rapidly across the screen. She came cross something that caught her attention about the portal and it read….

**The Portal of Oslemlip (Oz-lim-lip)**

**This portal is the darkest portal known on this cybersite. Whoever will try to close this portal will disappear in to thin air. Though, this portal is active today and was created to destroy cyberspace and for it to be no more. Yet no cyborg or robot has heard of this portal. The portal will soon vanish cyberspace and those who living here will be taken away too.**

Delia read it like about twenty times before turning away from the brightly lit screen. She closed her eyes slowly, then opened them quickly then shook her head.

"I must stay up, what if the portal tries to take cyberspace during my slumber! Every moment of procrastination our time gets shorter and shorter." Delia mumbled to herself. "I really do hope this is just a dream." She cried gazing in to the night sky.

Her little sister, Trixie Musiikki (Musiikki means Music in Chenish [original language is Finnish]) entered her older sister's room. Trixie pulled Delia's white jacket, trying to get some big sister attention.

"Not now Trix, I have to do something very imperative, it might end up killing me but I am going to do it for you and all of cyberspace." Delia sighed and walked out of her dimly lit room.

"But I can't go anywhere without you! You said it yourself, Dell" Trixie cried.

"This time it is different, I would not want you getting hurt! You are only 12 Trixie." Delia implied.

"Why don't you just get some rest?" Trixie asked. "You need your Dell sleep after all." She rambled on.

Delia brought her younger sister close to her side and hugged her tight. The two chexters looked out of the huge window hoping that this would all end. Although Delia never told her sister about this portal, she just kept it as a secret. She didn't want to scare Trixie, she might have nightmares. Trixie then looked up at her sister and squeezed her arm. Trixie just finds that tempting.

"Are you sure it'll be okay? You don't sound sure." Trixie blurted.

There was a long pause; it took a long time for Delia to answer. She then let out sigh sadness. She looked down and closed her eyes to think. Delia opened her eyes slowly and shook her head rapidly (she has a problem doing this)

"You can come with me Trixie; you just have to stay where I drop you off, okay?" Delia demanded.

"YAY! I get to go with my favorite older sister." Trixie joyfully cried.

"Just pack some clothes… I might be gone for a few days…" Delia moaned.

"Right on target, OH! And can I bring my flute too? "Trixie questioned.

"Bring whatever you need; I will be in the coop waiting for you, AND I'M DRIVING!" Delia confirmed.

Trixie finally came outside after forty-five minutes of packing three bags. She placed her bags in the back of the coop and then called shot-gun, knowing that it was only her sister and herself. She handed Delia her large black glasses. (Delia forgets her glasses almost all the time)

"Thanks, Trix!" Delia smiled and put them upon her face.

"So where are we going, Dell." Trixie asked before Delia could even take off.

"I am just going to pick up a few pals that's all." Delia replied.

"Who may these friends be?" Trixie asked.

"[Sigh] let's see, we have Scott, Matt, Angelo and Shaymaa." Delia spoke in a funny tone.

Then Delia lifted the vehicle in to the air and took off in to the gloomy night. Delia really did not want to do this, but deep inside she felt a spark loyalty within her hard drive. She soon realized she was doing the right thing. She even might get her next level of powers!


	2. Chapter 2: Common Sense

Usually, Delia would call her friends before she came to visit her friends. This time it was different… this was a crisis! Plus she wasn't thinking when she left home; she was just in a rush to leave. Poor Trixie had no idea what was going on. She just had an innocent smile the whole time Delia was planning to go and close the portal with her friends. Trixie looked out of the window, she grinned when she spotted Shaymaa just flying around playing in the night.

"Delia, I think I see Shaymaa." Trixie said while shoving her older sister.

"I forgot Shay was a night owl." Delia mumbled.

Delia landed her coop ten feet away from her friend. Delia looked down and sighed, she felt as if she was doing something wrong… she thought to herself, why she is collecting her friend in the middle of the night. Delia thought it was weird going out around 11:00 at night just for something that just might be a legend.

Shaymaa flew over to her friend's vehicle; she taped the window lightly with the tip of her fingernail. Her reddish-brown hair blew wildly in the wind. Shaymaa soon got worried; she did not like the sound of the silence coming from her friend.

"Delia, are you in there? You know it is not like you to not answer people." Shaymma spoke with her normal speaking voice.

Trixie opens the window to greet Shaymaa. Shaymaa glanced at Trixie, like the "Where is my friend" glance. Trixie just gave Shaymaa an idiotic (blank stare) face and then rolled then window half way up. Waking up from anther overwhelming attack, Delia let out anther puff of air and then turned to Shaymaa.

"Delia do you need some sleep, I will be more than happy to drive if you are sleepy." Shaymaa offered.

Delia nodded weakly; she did stay up five days, ten hours, 35 minutes, and 120 seconds. She got out to hug Shaymaa and to thank her. Delia was shaking a little bit; she could hardly keep her balance. Shaymaa got in to the front seat after putting her unconscious friend in the back seat. She took off really fast into the dimmed purple sky. (She really enjoys driving, ESSPACALLY at night)

Scott woke up from a vision he had. This is known as the sixth sense that chexters have. He went out in to the cold night. He fixed his dirty blond hair nicely. He knew that once he was up, he's up. Scott then flew in to the thick foggy sky. He cleared the sky with his "Soundwave Projection" (A power developed by any Music Chexter with the Nanonite powers) (The Nanonite power is the second level of any chexter powers)

"That's better now I can see—wait who's that up ahead?" Scott asked himself.

He flew closer to the floating object. Scott came to a complete stop in the air. He notices that a familiar face inside. He shook his head and flew toward the coop.

"Shaymaa? What are you doing here? I-I-I- I thought you were sleep? Scott stuttered.

"Well, I'm not… what I need you to do is get in this coop now." Shaymaa demanded.

"By the way, is this Delia's ship?" Scott asked.

"Yes it is, she ran out of power, conked out on us and now I have left to drive now GET IN! Shaymaa hastily stated for the second time.

"Okay, okay sorry." Scott laughed and got in the ship.

Trixie turned around and glanced at Scott for a long time. This reason is because; she had packed to many bags for this trip when she was not even going in the first place.

Scott got in the back with Delia, he shook her lightly. Delia's data glove (she created) was constantly blinking off and on. Delia then wakes up but she still is a little dizzy. Scott rubbed her back. Trixie turns to her older sister and gives a concern look.

"Delia, are you alright," Trixie asked worried.

"I will be fine, don't worry Trix, this will all end soon. I promise." Delia smiled.

"I should worry, you are my only older sister and I love you too much for you to die." Trixie said in the sweetest voice.

"Trixie, it does not work that way… in the end I have to jump in front of the bullet because you are so young and I am just a 14-year-old geek who just builds things all day long." Delia smiled.

This night was already beginning to get long; they had no time to lose! The portal can suck them up any minute. Shaymaa speed the coop up faster. She was practically breaking the law at this point, going 85 MPH (way over the speed limit on Carmex.

"We have gotta grab our other two friends." Shaymaa stressed.

"Heh! You think?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Heh heh, Shaymaa do you think you should slow down? You are going to end up killing somebody." Delia yelled.

Then the moment Delia said that, Shaymaa lost control of the coop, they started to spin uncontrollably. Shaymaa tried to stop the vehicle, but her hands slipped off the steering wheel and her feet fell of the clutch. The teenagers started to scream, not the screams of happiness… but the screams of their certain death if the coop did not stop.

"I got it! TECNO PULSE, stop the ship!" Delia shouted. Then a green and grey light surround the ship." The only problem is… that ability drained the ships power. SO they were landing in fast with no control of breaks. Then the sudden moment… CRASH! The coop crashed right into a bush. Well at least the where at Matt's house right? But there was no way back. There only transportation was jammed. Let's just hope this Matt can forgive Shaymaa (for driving) and Delia (for using her powers) for leaving a giant hole in their backyard.


	3. Chapter 3:Late Nights

"Is everyone alright?" Delia asked pulling herself up of the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trixie said "But…..what about that hole? Will that be alright?"

"Oh it's fine, they won't notice it." Delia replied giving a sheepish smile.

"Looks noticeable to me, Delia; Whelp Shay, you're screwed." Trixie giggled and flew next to Scott.

"Trix—GAH whatever…. 'Electric Reversal!'" Shaymaa moaned putting her hands over the hole. "See good as new!"

The three chexters just stared at Shaymaa stunned. Never knew that she can make it possible to make anything 'good as new' or anything like that. Shaymaa turns around and walks toward the door of Matt's house. Delia ran after her and the other two followed.

"Y-y-you guys, do you think this is a good idea…I mean it's like a quarter till 12, it's too dark, this place is giving me the creeps, and I want to go home!" Scott whimpered.

"Okay now why are you afraid of this castle?" Delia asked laughing.

"I am not afraid of the castle, I am afraid of the little girl who lives here…" Scott mumbled

There was a long pause, Shaymaa was trying not to laugh but she failed at that… The girl fell on her back dying of laughter.

"Wait… you're scared of Samantha?" Shaymaa snorted.

"Yeah, and I don't find that very funny." Scott complained.

"You're right it's not funny… IT'S HILAROUS!" She cried.

"It is kinda funny, Scotty. I mean seriously you are in high school and you are afraid of a kindergartener…Dude she's only 3" Delia chuckled.

"Well, I-I-I" but before he could finish what he was going to say… Sammie opened the door and she had a pretty pissed look on her face.

"Hyvää huomenta, miksi te kaikki täällä, ja mitä tarvitset? Se on aivan liian aikaista yritykselle…" She growled, but had no sleepy look on her face. (Good morning, why are you all here and what do you need? It's way too early for company.)

"See like that, she comes out of nowhere." Scott whimpered.

Sammie gazed at them, she soon realized that they were no harm, she gestured them the com in.

"Anna anteeksi, olin vain on suojaava ... tiedätte varma olemme kaikki turvassa." Sammie blushed (Forgive me, I was just being protective ... you know making sure we're all safe.)

"Se on hieno, sinä olet kunnossa kultaseni ... mutta kerro minulle, miksi olet niin aikaisin?" Delia asked in concern. (It's fine, you are alright sweetie... but tell me, why are you up so late?)

Sammie sighed and looked at the ground; she brought her focus back to the others and smiled.

"Olin nähdä ja kuulla asioita uudelleen, tulin alas pelata peliäni... ja silloin te tuli. Olin vähintään kolme tuntia." (I was seeing and hearing things again, I came down to play my game…and that's when you guys came. I was up for at least three hours.)

"Well then, are you okay?" Delia asked

"Kyllä" (yes)

"Why is she replying in chennish? Does she know English?" Trixie laughed.

Sammie rolled her eyes, (not fast but slow) cleared her throat as she manages to speak English.

"I speak English…but I don't know it very well…but I do speak it." She smiled. "And I don't like talking to older kids outside of my brother and my sister…I mean it just makes me feel weird."

"Okaaaay, so where is your brother?" Delia asked, ignoring that one comment.

"In the Basement, on the computer doing who knows what…Something about Oslemlip, whatever it is it sounds scary but fun!" Sammie smiled.

Delia's eyes widened all that was going through her mined was, how did he find out about this, and if he was going to do the same thing she was doing. She looked back at Sammie.

"Okay, thanks…and get some rest." Delia grinned running down into the basement.

As soon as Delia left, Shaymaa looked at Sammie with of her crazy looks and asked one of her stupid questions.

"Sooooo how did you know we were here?"

"Well are car wreaks silent….NO! I heard you guys when the coop crashed…" Sammie said shrugging her shoulders. "That when I heard talking so I opened the door… is that enough info for you?"

/Down Stairs, in the basement/

The air became cooler as Delia continued down the steps. She finally got down stairs and started searching for Matt. Her foot steps were echoing in the almost empty basement, all that was in there was a washer machine and dryer, a small bed, a few storage tubs and a computer.

Delia got to the computer, she had found Matt…but he was asleep. The letter 'Y' was spreading across the screen on the computer. Delia realized she was not the only one who knew about this portal. She shook Matt gently.

"Matthew, please wake up!" She whimpered

He must've been really tired to be asleep this long… Matt is like the worlds lightest sleeper, He should've woken up by Delia's voice…

She then tried to wake him up again.

"Matt, get up!" Delia said a little louder.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

Matt moans and wakes up, he was a little frighten to see Delia next to him in his house. He rubbed his eyes and turned the computer screen off. Matt gets up and goes next to Delia. He has had a huge crush on her since the 8th grade…not that long because they are now in 9th grade.

"Hey Delia, how's it been." Matt sighed.

This wasn't like him at all; he seemed pretty sad and worried too. Well like a good friend Delia got closer to him and hugged him.

"Matt, it seems as if we both know about this portal…I am worried about the effects! But please Mattie, can I see a smile?" Delia asked still hugging him.

Matt blushed deeply, he felt his heat beating fast. He couldn't say anything…he was speechless. Delia released herself from Matt. Matt soon began to speak.

"I remember my dad telling me about Oslemlip back when I was eight-years-old. He just kept telling me and telling me…So I remembered it up until today. I want to ask more questions, but he is no longer here…he just left us when I was twelve, Paige was eight and Sammie was just booted up no longer then 2 days… I really miss him, now I can use him." Matt said, giving a side smile.

Delia wanted to cry, poor Matt… his father ran away and his mother betrayed them… has he had enough of this yet? She smiled at him, and made one of her crazy faces. Matt laughs a little.

"Okay, so you plan on going with me?" She asked.

Matt nods "Yeah! I'll go! The faith of cyberspase is in our hands" He said smiling. "Oh and how did you get in? Did you break in or something like that?"

"Nahh, Your sister, Samantha opened the door for us… she was seeing and hearing things again… That is what she told us…" Delia giggled.

"Oh crap! I forgot to give her, her Ziprasekone**(Say Zip-RAH-se-Cone)**! Where is she now!?" Matt asked worried. "This stuff is supposed to help calm her schizophrenia symptoms down!"

Delia stood there confused she scratched the back of her neck and cocked an eyebrow.

"She's schizophrenic? I thought she was narcoleptic?"

"She's both, Discordia damaged her system, NOW WHERE IS SHE?!

Delia thinks it is funny when Matt yells; she laughed for a while the pointed toward the top.

"She's in the living room; she was getting worried about you." Delia said leading the way.

Matt had followed behind her and into the living room. When they got upstairs, Sammie ran right to her brother. She had a cute/sad look on her face.

"I was worried about you… are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…Are you alright? I am sorry for not giving your medicine before." Matt smiled, sitting his sister down on the couch.

"It's alright, this episode I had wasn't that bad…." She giggled.

Matt smiled at his baby sister; he liked the way she talked. She was so smart, like their dad who looks like guy version of Samantha, but his hair is a darker blue and his eyes were green like Sammie's… just a tad darker.

"Here ya go Sama; you'll feel better after you take this." Matt grinned.

"Thanks, Mattie… I appreciate it!" She blushed.

Matt and Delia went back to their friends to discuss this 'portal' and how they planned on closing it.

"Matt, wait." Delia said

"Yeah, what's up Del?"

"I wanted all of us to go; all of us aren't here… Where is Angelo?" Delia asked.

"He's at home, I thought he would meet me after school, but Joules chased him home… He's like scared of her. Matt laughed. Let me go pack my things and I'll be back

Delia nods and goes to Shay and Scott… as if…. they didn't already know about the portal of oslemlip. She still goes to the clan anyways.

/2nd floor/

Matt walks along the medium lit hallway, the halls were long… He couldn't find his nap sack anywhere anywhere.

"If you are playing games with me, Paige, you need to stop… the jokes funny okay?" Matt laughed nervously.

One thing Matt hates the most is surprises! He wouldn't even survive a birthday party. That's kinda funny for a 15-year-old

"Okay, this I beginning to get creepy." Matt mumbled.

He wanted to check the 7th floor (attic like bedroom)…but why would his stuff be there be there

Matt rested his arms on the stair railings. This was starting to get scary. Then, there was a sound in the distance. Somebody started to sneak up behind Matt. The figure put his hands on Matt's shoulders and shook him hard.

"MATTIE!"

"GAHHHH" Matt yelled "What are you doing here?"

Matt flew back like 4 feet. He could feel his heart racing like a rabbit.

"I overheard you guys talking, it sounds interesting but scary." Angelo chuckled.

"Nonono, where the hell did you just come from?" Matt asked.

"From your window." Angelo laughed

Matt had almost fainted. Did he say he hated surprises?

"You scared me half to death, dude." Matt nervously stated.


	5. Chapter 5: Cybersite Oslemlip

"Matt! It's about time you came down. What took you so long? Delia asked. "And where did Angelo come from?"

"I don't know, but he scared the crap out of me." Matt replied still frightened. "He came from my window."

Delia giggled, she then got serious again. Delia walks back to where she was and the other two followed her. She put her jet black, curly hair in to a low pony tail and sat down next to Sammie.

"Okay, Angelo…have you ever heard anything about the portal of Oslemlip? Or is this your first time hearing about this?" Delia asked.

"My—first time, why?" he implied

"(sigh) Well the effects are bad—you proba—"

"How bad?" Angelo asked cutting her off.

Delia moved a chunk of her black hair away from her glasses. She scratched the back of her head. She gave him an are-you-really-sure-look.

Angelo nodded.

"Okay, Oslemlip is one of the most unknown cybersite in cyberspase. Upon that site, there is this portal… a dark portal. It was meant to destroy cyberspase and those living here would be vanished too. I closed the portal in 7th grade through my computer… but it didn't last for long. The portal has gained more dark energy now. We can be goners any minute! "She cried.

Delia moaned, she thought this would all be a fairy tale. But how could it? They were having earth quakes almost every day last week. Is cyberspase already falling apart?

"How much time do we have?" Angelo asked.

"Not much." She replied breathlessly

"Hey Delia, It'll be okay! You have us to help you." Matt smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder

Delia blushed and smiled, she hugged Matt again.

"Thanks, Matthew! You always know how to make people happy."

"No problem, but Delie, do you think we should be going soon?" Matt asked worried.

"Indeed, let's go while we still have time." She implied.

"How do you plan on leaving?" Angelo asked.

Delia smiled and reached into her backpack and grabbed her teleporter.

"This!" she briefly stated. "You attach this baby on the wall and you have yourself a portal!"

Technology chexters can get a little over board with their inventions but they do come in handy!

"You made that?" Angelo inquired.

Delia nodded with confidence.

"I never really used it, but I can set it to anywhere in cyberspace and the speed is exceedingly fast so we will be there in a flash of lighting!" She giggled.

Delia attached the purple and blue striped (diagonal) device on the wall and it opened immediately.

"See, like that" She beamed. "And just set it for Oslemlip and we are good to go!

Sammie wanted to go badly, why can't she accept the fact that she is way too young to go on missions.

"Matt, can I come with you guys?"

"Sorry, this mission is way too dangerous… you can end up getting killed!" Said Matt, covering his sister with a blanket.

"Okay…but take these I made them in my robotics class, they are immortality necklaces, and there is one for all of you I made extra because they were easy for me to make. I knew these would come in handy one day." She chortled silently.

"Thanks!" Matt said, giving a side smile.

He dashed over to the others and gave them each a necklace. The necklaces knew what type of power the chexters had. So it will know what defenses it would do if danger is upon them.

"Is everyone ready?" Delia questioned.

"Ready!" They all replied.

One by one, they all walked through the portal, and soon they were seen no more.

/Cybersite Oslemlip/

"What is happing? Why is this place falling apart?" Princess Amanda asked worried

"It is because this thing here is causing Oslemlip to fall." Narcomp said holding his scepter toward the portal.

The princess starts to cry, her cybersite about to be destroyed! She wiped the tears off of her face she had stopped her tears.

"I mustn't give up! My people depend on me; I need to keep an eye on that portal. Gee I wish I had some help."

Narcomp enters Amanda's balcony. His face was drenched in sweat; all that fighting made him stressed.

"Amanda, the portal is get stronger and stronger by the second. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave, evacuate the other Lememons **(Say: Lem-ee-mons) **off of Oslemlip." She demanded

"But Amanda—what about yoursel—"

"Narcomp, do as I say! LEAVE! Save your own self, don't worry about me" Amanda growled.

Narcomp got scared he ran out of the castles site. He called for the Lememons to leave the cybersite at once.

"I hope somebody can grow a back bone and sacrifice their self." Narcomp sighed.

He walks back to Amanda's castle, all sweaty and worried about their certain death being at stake!

"I did as you asked, Princess." Narcomp stuttered.

"Good, now my people are safe." She cried "Now, I just wonder how we are going to get rid of that Portal."

Then there was a flash of lightning above Amanda. She walked back into her room. The jolt of lighting began to swirl really fast in a circle! Then out of thin air, Matt, Shaymaa, Angelo, Scott, Trixie and Delia were scattered out of the portal and onto the balcony.

"FOREIGNES!" Amanda shouted. "You guys must be the ones behind this dark portal, huh?"

Narcomp cages the six chexters in a glowing laser cage.

"I must ask you some questions, 'til then, you are to remain silent until further notice."

Delia's face became red, she was indignant! They were not in the wrong… they just came to help!


	6. Chapter 6: Key To the Escape

"Where are we?" Trixie cried, pulling herself up.

"It seems as if we are on Oslemlip, but we are in prisoned by these two morons here." Shaymaa mumbled.

Delia walked up to the red bars, she gritted her teeth. Her facial expression wasn't very pretty.

"Why the hell did you trap us? What did we do to you?" Delia asked angrily.

Narcomp took a tranquilizer out of his shirt pocket and threatened Delia with it. He holds it closer and closer to her.

"Speak once more, and you will be out counting sheep, feeling sick, maybe even die, for all I care." Narcomp snapped back, putting the needle upon Delia's nose.

Delia shook her head in disappointment, she laughs sarcastically. She looks up giving a side smile.

"Look, I don't count sheep…I hug them." Delia laughed. "And unless the fluid contains magnetite…I'm not going anywhere you got that? OH and on top of that I'm…well… we are all Chexters so we would probably wipe you out faster than a speeding car" She added (still laughing), moving the tranquilizer away from her face.

Narcomp stopped and stepped back, this attitude sounded so familiar. But he wasn't sure yet, so he didn't let them free. He went back in to Amanda's room to clarify some things.

"FOR THE FAITH OF CYBERSPASE…. LET US OUT!" Angelo yelled. "IT'S HOT IN HERE!"

"YEAH, YOU HEARED HIM! LET US OUT, IM GOING TO BE FORCED TO CONSUME THIS DIRT IF YOU DON'T LET ME HAVE ANY DINER!" Trixie shouted in a playful way. "I HAVENT ATE SINCE BREAKFEST!"

"Aion pakko kuluttaa tätä häkkiin jos en päästä pois täältä." Angelo snapped back. (I going to be forced to consume this cage if I don't get out of here)

Shaymaa was pacing around in the dome; she was planning something on how to break out. Then in a spilt second her eyes filled with lighting. Then she shouted out her transformation phrase.

"SHAYMAA CARENITE!" (Carinite is the 3rd level of chexter powers)

A thunder cloud pressed against her chest area forming a black half shirt, then as the cloud traveled down her body, a greyish-blue mini skirt formed around her waist. A bolt of lightning came at her hair making it stick up on end. Last her grey wings extended five times then her natural size.

Shaymaa makes her transformation complete by saying was her power, calmly.

"Chexter of the rolling thunder!"

The other five looked at Shaymaa confused. Why did she transform? She had no reason to. Well she needed to do what she was going to do.

"Matt go clam down Angelo before he has us killed, Delia clam you sister down before she decided to eat us instead of the dirt. I'll create an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) that will destroy this gates power, and then we'll be out of here in the nick of time." Shaymaa demanded.

"Kyllä! Kerro meille ulos! Jos et saa pois kahdenkymmenen sekunnin minä kirjaimellisesti tukehtua Shay ..."Angelo growled. (Yes! Please let us out! If I don't get out in twenty seconds I will literally choke you Shay...)

"ELECTROMAGNETIC PULSE, ZAP THE GATES POWERS!" Shaymaa shouted.

She spun around really fast with her arms up and a huge ball of electricity formed in between her hands. Then the gate disappeared in to thin-air… just like that!

Shaymaa fell to the ground gracefully, wiping the sweat off her face. She soon let herself back to normal self, still panting from her 'Epic move' she did.

"What are y'all waiting for? The cage is gone." Shaymaa said with sass. (Shaymaa is really; REALLY sassy…Matt calls her sassy sometimes)

"Kiitos Shay, me arvostamme tätä suuresti." Delia smiled. (Thank you Shay, we appreciate this greatly)

"Kyllä! Kiitos paljon! Olen vapaa!" Angelo gleefully stated. (Yes! Thank you so much! I'm free!)

"Now let's go pay those fools a visit and show them who we really are!" Trixie giggled.

"WAIT! Stop." Narcomp called from a distance.

"What in the junk?" Delia muttered.

"I know who you are; no other citizen in cyberspace has this attitude but you, Delia." Narcomp said smiling.

Delia's eyes widen, she gazed at Narcomp for a while. She gritted her teeth and sighed. But before she could say anything… Matt jumped in front of Delia, trying to protect her.

"What else do you know about her?!" Matt asked crossly.

Delia moved Matt out of the way; she didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Se on okei, sain tämän yhden." she blushed. (It's okay, I got this one.)

Delia took a deep breath and exhaled all of her anxieties out of her system.

"Nar-Narcomp, I've came here with my friends to stop the portal… If I didn't come here cyberspase would be do-omed." She stuttered, wiping the little tears off her face. "Is there a short cut to the portal?"

Narcomp gave a sad smile, he pointed his hand towards the shortcut.

"There, but be careful its risky, I wish you all the best of luck. You Chexters really are kind."

Delia nodded in agreement and walked south to the shortcut, her friends and sister soon follow. But what they didn't know is that the shortcut could be a death trap. Also, they can't fly because of the dark energy from the portal weakened their wings.


	7. Chapter 7: The Death Trap & Healing Dust

"There, I see it." Delia stated

The six walked up to this 'ditch', there was a bridge, but… it was destroyed. All that was left were the ropes to the bridge, no wood…just the ropes. It wasn't that bad… the only bad thing about it is…well the ditch is about 6,000 feet deep and 500 feet across. The scary part is that they had to cross the rope right above their certain death.

"Awesome! Look's fun, I go first!" Trixie shouted and started to climb across.

"Awesome? There is no way, and I mean NO WAY, we'll make it across this death trap." Angelo shrieked.

"Come on, 6,000 feet is nothing" Shaymaa giggled. "Just simply grab on to the rope and climb across"

Shaymaa grabbed on to the rope and started to climb toward the other end. Well there's no turning back now… They lost their power of flight due to the dark energy from the portal.

"Your next in line Angelo, go on ahead." Scott gestured form his place.

"No…. uh-uh… I'm going home. There is no way in cyberspace I am crossing that!" Angelo whimpered.

"Fine, good luck with that…We can't fly remember?" Scott stated folding his arms. "Unless you're a magical wizard and can teleport yourself, you can go home."

"Gosh, I wish I was that wizard…" Angelo moaned. "Well, here goes nothing."

Angelo grabbed on to the rope and climbed slowly, he was scared half to death climbing over the deep dark abyss. Delia got on next, she was a little scared to, but she got on anyways. Matt and Scott followed with Matt going first before Scott.

"I really didn't plan this to happen." Delia whimpered.

"Yeah, I didn't think that we would be crossing over our deaths today." Angelo replied, struggling to climb.

It would've been easier if they could fly, but they had to take extreme measures and take the hard path. Not everything can be done easily, you got to put your mind to your power and find other ways to cope with dangers.

"Come on guys, we are almost there" Matt announced. "Only two-hundred fifty feet to go, don't give up!"

"Oh boy, that's a lot of help, Matt" Delia groaned sarcastically.

"Yeah… I already see this is going to take eons" Scott growled.

Then out of nowhere an orange and brown striped frog hoped in front of Angelo. The frog croaked and hopped on his head.

"HOLY HELL-BENDING CURENTS, GET IT OFF OF ME!" Angelo screamed, letting go of the rope.

He began to fall downwards into the deep dark atmosphere. Angelo tried flying, but he couldn't…the energy was just too dark, AND there was no hope of transforming do to the rate of the falling.

"Hold on! I'm coming, Angelo!" Delia called out, letting her grasp of the rope go.

"DELIA!" Trixie and the others cried.

Delia soared down like a falcon catching it's pray. Even though she couldn't fly at the moment, she still put her mind to her power. As Delia continued her trick shot, a beam of green light glowed around her arms.

"DIGITAL HOVER BOARD!" She yelled.

As soon as Delia said that, a green hover board formed underneath her feet, and surfs it over to break Angelo of his fall.

"Gotcha….you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Thanks, Delia" Angelo replied.

Delia surfs the board back to the surface, and landed the board safely on the other side. The others got to the end and met up with Angelo and Delia. They looked extremely tired from crossing that rope.

"I seriously, don't get how this dark spell weakened our wings…we would have been here already." Trixie whined.

Shaymaa put her pointer finger on her mouth and thought for a minute. If she had the careanite power…that means she has the healing potion and that means she could heal their wings. Why didn't she think of this before!

"You guys, I think I can fix our wings." Shaymaa grinned.

"You can?!" The others said all at once.

Shaymaa nodded.

"Come toward me, I can fix everything"

She took the charm like bottle from her necklace, which had the healing powder in it. The charm was a large purple heart with little pink beads around it. The heart vanished (not forever) and she was soon able to access her healing powder/potion.

"Healing dust, remove the dark spell from our wings" Shamyaa said, pouring the dust on everyone. "You all can thank me later." She laughed.

"Shay this is awesome! I wish I had my careanite… I still have my nanonite…." Delia sighed.

"Your time will come, Delia…just keep waiting" Shaymaa smiled, hugging her friend.

Delia smiled back, she blushed for a while. She flew up and gazed into the distance...

"There, I see the Brilia portal."

"Brilia? But that's where all the evil people go." Matt thought to himself. "Discordia and the other evil people must be behind all of this…"

"We have to go there now, let's split up… Matt and Angelo, you come with me… Trix, Shay and Scott you go stop the monsters from spreading all over Oslemlip." Delia demanded.

Cyberspace and the other cybercites will be saved; nothing is going to get in their way … even if it's hopeless.


End file.
